


lights are on, nobody's home

by fadedcokecans



Series: 'Cause I'm not too far and you're my favourite place [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedcokecans/pseuds/fadedcokecans
Summary: "Would you still love me if I were a worm?"Title from 'Right Way Round' by Saint Raymond.
Relationships: Marie Dolvik/Ingrid Engen
Series: 'Cause I'm not too far and you're my favourite place [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	lights are on, nobody's home

“Hey, Ingrid?”

“Hm?” Ingrid asks, distracted by whatever she’s looking at on her phone. 

“Would you still love me if I was a worm?”

Ingrid pauses, and looks over at Marie where she’s sprawled out on her couch. 

“Seriously, Marie? Are you ok?”

“Well, uh, yes? I mean, I’m not sick or anything.”

“Why are you asking me then?”

“I don’t know.”

Marie looks over at Ingrid, sitting on the armchair, and smiles softly. 

“Yes, babe, I’d still love you if you were a fucking worm.”

Ingrid pauses for a beat, thinking. “I’m here in Oslo, while you’re still in season, for only a couple days and you decided to ask me if I’d still love you if you were a worm?”

“Love you too, babe.”

-

“Hey Ingrid?”

“Yeah, what’s up, babe?” Ingrid asks, still staring at Marie on her screen. 

Marie is slouched in her bed with her laptop resting on her stomach, looking over the top of the laptop into the darkness. 

“Would you still love me if I was a bird?”

Ingrid rolls her eyes, smiling fondly at the picture of Marie. 

“Unless you shit on me, then yes, you little shit. I’d still love you.”

-

 **To **ingrid**** 🌸🌺❤️💚💚💗💓💝💞💕💖💘❣️⚽️🌈🌈🌈✨✨🌟⭐️🥰😍😘😇🤩🥳🖕👩❤️💋👩👩❤️💋👩👩❤️👩  
would u still love me if i were a duck  
_sent_ _01:39_

 **To **Marie**** 💕💞💖❤️💙  
i would. why don’t you go to sleep  
_sent_ _08:24_

__

-

__

“I wonder if Ingrid would still love me if I were a snail.”

__

“You’re insane, Marie,” Celin mutters. 

__

“But would she still love me?”

__

“Of course she would, you goddamn fool. I swear, you’re insane. Asking if she’d still love you if you were a fucking snail.”

__

<>

__

Marie’s mind is, half the time, floating down a river in Wolfsburg and thinking about Ingrid. She knows she wastes a lot of her time thinking about Ingrid. It hasn’t yet and will not stop her. 

__

Marie doesn’t always talk about how she’s always thinking about her girlfriend, but it’s obvious to all of her friends. Rikke and Sigrid poke fun at her whenever she’s staring off into space. Sometimes she’s thinking about Ingrid, occasionally she’s thinking about what she should get tattooed onto her body next, and occasionally it’s about what she’ll eat. Celin will make passing comments about how her head is always in the clouds, and how she’s going to tell the rest of the landslaget about Ingrid’s girlfriend, most of them know Marie, and how all she does is daydream about Ingrid. 

__

Marie doesn’t give a shit about who knows she’s dating the incredible Wolfsburg midfielder Ingrid Syrstad Engen. She’s willing to look stupid on camera for Ingrid, though she sometimes just looks stupid on camera. With Ingrid as her girlfriend, she has every right to brag about her girlfriend. 

__

Marie always gives her full attention during training. Whenever she’s off the pitch, she has almost all the time in the world to daydream about and create weird questions for Ingrid. Off the pitch, she only puts her full attention into her tattoos and Ingrid. 

__

<>

__

**To **ingrid**** 🌸🌺❤️💚💚💗💓💝💞💕💖💘❣️⚽️🌈🌈🌈✨✨🌟⭐️🥰😍😘😇🤩🥳🖕👩❤️💋👩👩❤️💋👩👩❤️👩  
what if i were an eagle  
_sent_ _23:44_

__

**To **Marie**** 💕💞💖❤️💙  
Trondheims-Ørn!  
_sent_ _23:45_

__

**To **ingrid**** 🌸🌺❤️💚💚💗💓💝💞💕💖💘❣️⚽️🌈🌈🌈✨✨🌟⭐️🥰😍😘😇🤩🥳🖕👩❤️💋👩👩❤️💋👩👩❤️👩  
står du stille eru ikke vål’enga  
_sent_ _23:45_

__

**To **Marie**** 💕💞💖❤️💙  
Booooorrrring  
_sent_ _23:45_

__

**To **ingrid**** 🌸🌺❤️💚💚💗💓💝💞💕💖💘❣️⚽️🌈🌈🌈✨✨🌟⭐️🥰😍😘😇🤩🥳🖕👩❤️💋👩👩❤️💋👩👩❤️👩  
ur the boring one you little shit ly babe  
_sent_ _23:46_

__

**To **Marie**** 💕💞💖❤️💙  
Lyt go to sleep  
_sent_ _23:46_

__

-

__

“Hey Marie?”

__

“Yeah?”

__

“Why would you think I wouldn’t love you if you were a worm?”

__

“I don’t like snails. We don’t talk about animals very much. By the way, when can I see Hector again?”

__

“Christmas?”

__

Marie’s smile is lit up by her laptop screen, and she’s smiling wide enough that her cheeks are squished and she’s squinting. She loves Hector, even if he isn’t the most friendly with her. 

__

-

__

“Hey Ingrid?”

__

“What’s up, Karina?”

__

“Why does Celin keep spamming the landslaget group chat with ‘Marie asked if Ingrid would still love her if she was a bear?’ and some other animals?”

__

“I honestly have no idea. She keeps asking me if I would still love her if she were some animal. I think she might be going insane but of course I still love her.”

__

“You don’t have to tell me, I see it every time we go to Oslo.”

__

“You know I see those texts too? But Celin is hilarious.” 

__

“I was just wondering! Don’t shoot!”

__

<>

__

**To **Celin**** 🦁🦁🦁❤️🌷🌷🌼🌼🌼🦁🦁🦁  
jfc celin i dont need everyone in the fucking world to know i want to know if ingrid will still love me if im a bear  
_sent_ _14:19_

__

**To **Marie**** 🌷❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕  
but it’s so fucking funny bitch  
_sent_ _15:40_  
also everyone should know what the fuck goes on in your head  
_sent_ _15:40_  
and you’re the biggest simp in the league  
_sent_ _15:40_

__

**To **Celin**** 🦁🦁🦁❤️🌷🌷🌼🌼🌼🦁🦁🦁  
ur such an ass  
_sent_ _15:55_

__

-

__

“It’s only time before you get Ingrid’s name tattooed on your forehead.”

__

“I swear, Rikke, you and Celin are going to be the death of me.”

__

“You can’t forget Sigrid and Synne, too.”

__

“Only if you’d leave me alone,” Marie says, dramatically flopping onto the bench before putting her boots on before training. 

__

“Only if you knew we weren’t like that, Marie,” Sigrid says, popping out from where she’d been walking behind CJ.

__

“Are we about how all Marie does is her tattoos, footy here, and simp for Ingrid?”

__

“Of course, that’s all we talk about now, CJ.”

__

“Why is this all we talk about?”

__

“Because you’re so easy to bully. You’re an artsy nymph simp, Marie!”

__

Marie pulls a stupid face at the accusation and jogs slowly over to the ball bag. She aims right next to Rikke’s head, but it hits Synne because she manages to stand up at just the right time. Hannah is the first one to crack up, and it sets off a chain reaction going around the team. 

__

-

__

“What if I was Hector?”

__

“I’d be slightly concerned, babe.”

__

-

__

**To **Frida**** 😍💕💞🥰🥰🥰  
Marie just asked me if I’d love her if she was Hector  
_sent_ _10:51_

__

**To **Ingrid**** 💞🥰🥰💚💚💚😇😇  
I’d love her if she was Hector  
_sent_ _10:55_  
Who doesn’t love Hector  
_sent_ _10:56_

__

-

__

“Wait, did you just text someone telling them that I asked if you’d love me if I was Hector?”

__

“Uh, no?”

__

“I got a message from Celin, saying Julie told her that Kristine told her that Frida told her that you told her I asked if you would love me if I was Hector.”

__

“I think something got lost in translation.”

__

“Celin sent a screenshot of a text from Julie which is a screenshot from Kristine which is a screenshot from Frida of your text.”

__

“Ah, balls.”

__

**Author's Note:**

> "Står du stille eru ikke vål'enga" is a vålerenga chant that means standing still is not vålerenga


End file.
